


Дневник Леголаса

by Menada_Vox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гон по мотивам и в продолжение чужого текста (не помню, чьего). Очень старый. Штампы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник Леголаса

**Author's Note:**

> Чужой текст висит у меня здесь: http://menada.diary.ru/p207989237.htm  
> Его краткое содержание (соответственно, предыстория): Леголас приезжает в Ривенделл, демонстрирует всем прекрасное эльфийское воспитание, порицает, не одобряет, развлекается и в итоге идет в поход.

**День седьмой**  
Кажется, кто-то читает мой дневник! Но я не могу поднимать скандал без веских доказательств – я всё-таки эльфийский принц и хорошо воспитан. Поэтому я решил пойти на жертвы и аккуратно отрезал два дюйма от одного из своих прекрасных золотистых волос, а потом незаметно приклеил поперёк обреза моей заветной тетрадочки.  
  
 **День восьмой**  
Так и есть! О, Эру, как низко пали расы Средиземья! Никогда, никогда даже полуэльф, не говоря уже об истинных Перворожденных, не поступил бы так подло!.. Хотя кто их знает там, в Ривенделле… Кстати, ещё я обнаружил жирный отпечаток пальца на глянцевой обложке. Теперь дело за малым: обратить преимущества превосходного эльфийского зрения на нужды дактилоскопии.  
  
Я так и знал! Всё, моё бесконечное эльфийское терпение лопнуло! На следующем привале анонимная *стрижка-вспышка* этому противному гному гарантирована! А потом, поскольку я хорошо воспитан, я подойду и вежливо выражу ему свои искренние соболезнования: уж кому-кому, а мне-то отлично известно, какое это сокровище – длинные, тщательно ухоженные волосы – и как бы невзначай поправлю великолепную золотистую *непослушную* прядь.  
  
 **День в ледниках.**   
Поймал на себе восхищённый взгляд Дунедайна, завязшего в сугробе. Кажется, он один не в обиде на меня за то, что я умею ходить по снегу. А у него красивые глаза, зелёного цвета, со стальным отливом… Как это я раньше не замечал? Между прочим, он так и не отводит от меня взгляда, всё смотрит и смотрит… Снизу вверх. Я что, смущён?   
  
**позже**  
Дунедайн заслонил меня своим телом от камнепада. Как это благородно!  
  
 **еще позже**  
Я завалил тролля, и теперь Дунедайн проникновенно поёт мне дифирамбы на эльфийском. Митрандир слишком занят, чтобы хихикать над ним. Зато хихикает Фродо. Он что, тоже знает синдарское наречие?!… А у наследника Исильдура, оказывается, может быть такой соблазняющий тон, когда он не командует и не ругается с Боромиром… Соблазняющий? СОБЛАЗНЯЮЩИЙ?! МЕНЯ?!! О Элберет, Гилтониэль! И как мне себя вести?  
  
 **позже**  
На мосту Дунедайн метко упал в мои объятья. Я знаю, как мне себя вести. Только бы избавиться от остальных…  
  
 **позже**  
Похоже, Иллуватар услышал мои молитвы. Митрандир упал в пропасть в обнимку с Балрогом. Интересно, должно мне быть стыдно? В любом случае, делаю скорбное лицо, потому как я хорошо воспитан.  
  
Эстель на ходу признался мне в любви, попутно извиняясь за спешку, мол, на войне как на войне. Если папочка узнает… Я даже думать не хочу, что он мне устроит, когда я вернусь в Лихолесье… Хотя… На войне как на войне, да? Я могу и не вернуться… «Пропал без вести в окрестностях Гондора» И вообще, я подумаю об этом в следующей эпохе. А пока предвкушаю Лориэн.  
  
 **День прибытия в Лориэн.**  
Сегодня вечером прибыли в Лориэн. Лесная Дева как-то странно мне подмигивает. Халдир с самого начала смотрит волком. Странно. Он хоть и высокомерный болван и солдафон, но это на него не похоже.  
  
 **На следующий день.**   
Перед завтраком всё прояснилось. Оказывается, у Стража была интрижка с Дунедайном, и весь Лориэн делал ставки, сколько наследник Исильдура вытерпит рядом с ним. Ходили слухи, что Арвен, которая как раз здесь гостила, чуть не проиграла билет до Валинора, но в последний момент сумела-таки увести Дунедайна (причём наследник Исильдура поставил ей весьма определённые условия, мол, взялась за гуж – не говори, что несовершеннолетняя), за что Халдир едва не украсил ей стрелой причёску. А смотрелось бы, наверное, неплохо… Так, о чём это я? Ааа, вспомнил. Значит, этот надменный, самовлюблённый, толстощёкий Халдир ревнует? Ну, надо признать, НА ЭТОТ РАЗ у него есть все основания…  
  
 **Завтрак.**  
Что ж, готовят тут, как всегда, вполне прилично. Но Халдир, чтоб ему икалось, испортил мне весь аппетит. Я в бешенстве, но продолжаю мило улыбаться, потому как хорошо воспитан. Однако в лагерь возвращаюсь едва ли не в слезах - от перенапряжения. Эти ушлые берианы тут же начинают лезть с расспросами. Я, как истинный эльф, мгновенно делаю возвышенное лицо и ловко отговариваюсь плачем по Гэндальфу, старательно игнорируя Дунедайна, которого за деревом едва не корчит от беззвучного смеха. Этот *Плач* уже несколько часов действует на нервы всему Лориэну. Лично у меня от него вянут уши, мои нежные, чуткие, эльфийские уши. В конце концов, что это за вой, хотел бы я знать? Эстель, как всегда, в курсе всех событий. Ну как же, разведчик, Следопыт, нуменорский партизан… Морщась от пронзительных звуков, он объяснил мне, что у подружки Румила на почве тоски по вышеупомянутому эльфу, который не вылезает с дежурств (теперь понятно, почему!) случился приступ меломании, а смерть Митрандира в этом сезоне – самая модная тема после конца света. Вот она и затянула песнопения с утра пораньше. Глядишь, к ужину доберётся до третьего куплета, если раньше Келеборн не прикажет её арестовать. Дунедайн даже предложил послать её в Мордор в качестве стратегического оружия массового поражения.   
  
**Вечер того же дня**.   
Келеборн заботится о своих подданных, как любящий отец: слава Эру, эту психопатку заткнули уже к обеду! Дунедайн на радостях чуть меня не расцеловал, но гондорец помешал – полез обниматься к самому Дунедайну… Спокойно, Леголас, спокойно… ты же эльфийский принц, вспомни про своё хорошее воспитание… и положи лук на место. Фффуу… Боромиру не иначе как на роду написано погибнуть от метко пущенной стрелы. Честное слово, ещё раз он приблизится к Эстелю – и я ему в этом помогу!   
  
Через служанку Галадриель передала мне записку, в которой звала меня в полночь к фонтану и туманно намекала на что-то типа *обменяться кольцами*. Ха, нашла идиота! Она что думает, я не знаю, отчего Келеборн к концу Третьей эпохи стал седы… то есть платиновым, хотя ещё в её начале был почти огненным? Слава Элберет, в свитке не было моего имени, поэтому я уговорил служанку отдать послание Фродо. Девушка покапризничала немного, но долго сопротивляться моему дару убеждения не смогла и согласилась, оговорив, что *в случае чего* приедет в Лихолесье просить политического убежища, туманно намекая на мой счёт не хуже Лесной Девы. Приятно конечно, что я такой популярный, но не надо наглеть до такой степени! Однако вслух я этого не сказал, потому как хорошо воспитан. Вместо этого: «Я не бросаю девушек в беде!» - какой гордый тон, какой мужественный взгляд! Это у меня от папочки… Кстати, о папочке… Ох и влетит мне *в случае чего* за приток иммигрантов…  
\- Не волнуйся, melethron, *в случае чего* она до Лихолесья не доберётся!  
За что я люблю Дунедайна, так это за умение успокаивать.  
  
 **Позже**.   
Между полуночью и часом ночи Лориэн основательно заколбасило. (Эру, и где только я подцепил это словцо?!) Из сада Владычицы доносились вопли и тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание. Эстель ринулся было выручать Хранителя, но я его благоразумно удержал. Ещё не хватало, будущему королю в исподнем бегать по Лориэну с и. о. Нарсила наперевес… В общем, вроде обошлось без жертв, только у Келеборна разыгралась мигрень. Надо будет пойти и выразить ему мои сожаления по этому поводу: таков уж этикет, и я обязан ему следовать, потому как я эльфийский принц и хорошо воспитан.  
  
 **День отплытия из Лориэна**  
Сегодня слушали *напутствие* Галадриэли. Всем накаркала, никого не пропустила. «Царевич из Лихолесья! Под сенью лесной жил ты себе на радость, но потеряешь покой!…» Х-х-ха! Какая исключительная проницательность! Теперь понятно, откуда берутся пошлые анекдоты, вроде того, что рассказал Митрандир, пока был жив: «Орки Сарумана поймали гнома, человека и эльфийку и заперли их в сарае. На третьи сутки остроглазая эльфийка сообразила, что в сарае не хватает стены…» ДА Я ЛИШИЛСЯ ПОКОЯ ЕЩЁ ВЫХОДЯ ИЗ ИМЛАДРИСА!!! Только я это никому не показываю, потому как я, о мать вашу Эру и Элберет туда же, ХОРОШО ВОС.ПИ.ТААААААААН!!!!!!! Я что, сказал это вслух?…  
  
 **Позже**  
Братство распалось. <…> Эстель красиво вложил кинжал в ножны. Оч-чень многообещающе… О Элберет, какое же у меня было выражение на лице, что он ТАК драпанул?!  
  
 **Позже**  
Как мне хочется нацелиться этому белобрысому коневоду в нос! О Эру, дай же мне хоть какой-нибудь повод! <…> Он наехал на гнома! Ура! <Ты умрёшь прежде, чем опустится твой меч!> Гном, похоже, в шоке. Да, мы, прекрасные синдары, всегда умели удивлять!  
  
 **Позже**  
Выстрелил (неудачно) в светящегося врага, предположительно Сарумана. Оказалось – это Митрандир. Пришлось извиняться. Красиво преклонил колено и сказал ему: «Прости меня. Я не узнал тебя». Так и подмывало добавить – а то бы ни за что не промахнулся. Но я сдержался, потому как хорошо воспитан.  
  
 **День отхода в Хельмову Падь**  
Дунедайн, похоже, не осознаёт, какой эффект производят на окружающих его манипуляции с холодным оружием. Вот и Эовин туда же – сражена наповал, как и я неделю назад. Мне её, конечно, жалко, но клянусь Эру, я не дам ей ни шанса.  
  
 **Позже**  
Отобрал у орка подвеску Эстеля, кажется, подаренную Арвен. Впервые рассмотрел её как следует. Милая вещица… где-то я её раньше видел… Минуточку! Что это? Неужели клеймо моего родного Эрин Ласгалена?! Так–так-так… Я, кажется, вспомнил эту подвеску… ОНА МОЯ! Я потерял её в Лориэне в начале Третьей эпохи, а дочка Полуэльфа, видимо, нашла. Как это кстати!…  
  
 **Позже**  
Дунедайн вернулся! <Ты опоздал! Ужасно выглядишь!> Вернул ему подвеску и кратко поведал её историю. Эстель, помня, что на нас пялится половина гарнизона Хельмовой Пади, ограничился огненным взглядом и сжал мне пальцы. Вот что значит эльфийское воспитание! (Но что значит - человек! Хоть бы руки помыл сначала!) Ба, на нас, оказывается, пялилась и Эовин? Надеюсь, сцена вышла поучительной. (Теперь Эстель носит *мою* подвеску, но все думают, что он верен Арвен. В конце концов, расе людей нужны традиционные в их понимании романтические истории про своих королей…)   
  
**Позже**  
Разругался с Дунедайном. Первая ссора – незабываемый опыт.  
  
 **Этим же вечером.**  
Я извинился. Второй раз за неделю. Похоже, начинаю перенимать у окружающих вредные привычки. О, Эру, я не узнаю себя. Вот уж правда, с кем поведёшься… А уж Эстель по количеству вредных привычек уступает лишь Саурону. Так что тёмный Властелин не зря считает его конкурентом.  
  
 **Позже**  
К нам прибыло подкрепление – Халдир со товарищи. Он что, преследует нас с Дунедайном?! Последний рад даже ему. Как говорят хоббиты, на безрыбье и таракан - мясо… Я что, только что цитировал берианов?! Зря я помирился с Дунедайном. Он, похоже, вообще этого не заметил – бросился на шею Стражу… И это на моих глазах!  
  
 **Ночью.**  
Орки убили Халдира. Арагорн впал в амбицию, мол, не смей умирать, когда я с тобой разговариваю, еле оттащили его от трупа Стража. Да, это потеря для всех нас… Погиб бесстрашный, красивый, благородный, сварливый, надменный, чванливый, толстощёкий эльф. (Я отомщён, отомщён, отомщён! И великодушно прощаю ему вечерний инцидент…) С другой стороны, в эту ночь погиб не он один… И скорбь моя безмерна… (А Эстель так хорошо умеет утешать!)


End file.
